Tyler Smallwood
Tyler Smallwood is a supporting character and an antagonist in The Vampire Diaries novel series. Tyler was orignally a human born with a supernatural affliction that remained dormant. Later on in the series, Tyler triggered that affliction to become a werewolf. For the first few novels, Tyler is a regular human but he had always been carrying the werewolf gene, which had been dormant until it was triggered. Tyler is not particularly close with Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt. Tyler is antagonistic towards both Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore, especially Stefan. His best friend is Dick Carter, who plays on the high school football team with him, and his former girlfriend was Caroline Forbes, who also sides with Klaus, who knew how to make Tyler change into a werewolf. 'Physical Appearance' Physical appearance wise, Tyler is said to be handsome. He is the stereotypical jock type who is highly athletic and somewhat overpowering and intimidating in appearance. Tyler has good bone structure although he has been frequently described to be rather "fleshy" in appearance. He has dark brown eyes and black hair. Tyler is described to be very tall (Tyler is approx. 6'5 to 6'7") and rather husky in appearance. He is significantly taller then Stefan, who is of average height and he is also twice as broad; this is observed by Elena. Meredith, Bonnie and Elena all agree that he has big teeth, probably due to the fact that he is a werewolf. Werewolf Appearance Tyler in his werewolf form was entirely different then he looked to be in his human form. As a werewolf, Tyler took on the appearance of a classical werewolf. By the words by Meredith Sulez used, she discribed Tyler's wolf form perfectly when Tyler had attacked her in the Graveyard. "His voice was thick with saliva, and his red tongue lolled armoung the rows of long canine teeth. His face wasn't a face anymore. It jutted out grotesquely into a muzzle, and his eyes were yellow, with slitlike pupils. His reddish sandy hair had grown over his cheeks and down the back of his neck. A pelt. His breathe was so hot, and it smelled feral, like an animal. The nails he was digging into her wrist were stumpy blackened claws. The Although he still stood of two feet, his body was humped and strangly distorted. Later on in the book once Bonnie, Stefan, Meredith, and Matt were fighting Klaus and Tyler, Tyler was desribed once again but by Bonnie this time. He looked even more like an animal than he did in the graveyard". 'Personality' Tyler is cocky, self-assured, and a bully. He is student and star athlete at his high school, playing on the high school football team. He sees himself in the role of alpha male, and seems to have no qualms about forcing himself on women. He is known for his arrogance and aggressive attitude towards a number of other characters within the series, particularly any man from whom he may meet competition. 'Early History' Tyler is really fascinated by his own family, the Smallwood's. He thinks that the Smallwood's are the real town founders, instead of the Fell family (Honoria Fell and Thomas Fell). Tyler's family, the Smallwoods, are one of the founding families of Fell's Church; there appears to be some deep-seated resentment on the part of the Smallwoods over the history of the town's creation. Tyler seems to feel that his family, the Smallwoods, were the real founders of the town, moreso than the Fell family, after which the town is named. The Awakening Elena saw Tyler as a world class jerk and disliked the fact that he was picking on Stefan. She didn't like him, but after finding out that Stefan was with Caroline Forbes, she started flirting with him out of jealousy at the Homecoming Dance. She left with Tyler, Dick Carter and Vickie Bennett to the cemetery. After Elena got spooked, she asked Tyler to take her home, but he convinced her to go see his ancestor's grave first. While there, Tyler tried to take advantage of her, but Elena fought back. As he was about to assault Elena, Stefan came to her rescue and beat Tyler till he was nearly unconscious. The Struggle The Fury After being attacked by Stefan, Tyler was not his usual self. His father placed him in hypnotic exams by Alaric Saltzman to find out who attacked him. Dark Reunion Klaus, an Original vampire, convinces Tyler that he was meant to be a werewolf and decided to help him achieve the process by killing Sue Carson so Tyler could taste her blood. Tyler went ahead to discriminate Bonnie and Meredith that Sue wasn't murdered by Vickie Bennett, but Bonnie noticed Tyler knew something only the killer would know. The Salvatore brothers returned to Fell's Church at Bonnie's summoning and together with Matt, they discovered what Tyler was. They captured and questioned him, but when he told them that Klaus was after Vickie, they fled to save her and left Tyler who escaped. They failed in saving Vickie and Tyler went back to Klaus. Klaus and Stefan went into battle and Matt fought on Tyler. When Matt was knocked unconscious, Meredith and Bonnie worked together to defeat Tyler. When the spirits of the graveyard rose on summer solstice, Elena healed to wounded and Klaus was taken away to some unknown location. Frightened, Tyler fled and make contact with a burning tree, he stopped the beat the flames off him and then kept running. His current location is unknown. The Return: Nightfall Tyler does not appear in the book, but Caroline is revealed to be pregnant with his twins. The Return: Shadow Souls He is vaguely mentioned every now and then when Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough go to visit Caroline since she is supposedly having his 'pups'. .]] In the television series, Tyler's surname is changed to Lockwood. Tyler Lockwood is portrayed by Michael Trevino. In the TV series, he was a werewolf, eventually, Klaus transforms Tyler a hybrid. His parents are turned into the mayor and the mayor's wife and he also is shown to be less violent in the show. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Father